The Dead Ones
by Vionaron
Summary: Join Yamaha, the Archer of Glast Heim, and Vionaron, the warrior of Light, on an adventure of friendship, war, corruption and the undead. Based on Bot players.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Ones**

**Chapter 1 Yamaha**

**(Maps exaggerated so it take at least one day to cross one standard map. Fighting is more realistically tuned.)**

**(Dead ones based on game BOTS)**

Yamaha, daughter of Sony the mage and Packard the merchant, greatest archer of the northern fields ventures down the trails of Geffen on her quest for glory above all that had ever come before her. Her dark skin was painted a few streaks of green pain upon her cheeks, Peco-peco feathers in her dark red, cat shaped hair. A crossbow upon her back and bow across her chest, she trekked off to meet her comrades, who were waiting for her in the Ork lands.

No green ork, nor sorry Goblin could withstand her strength or speed. Any monster who saw her would flee from her steps as the past tales, passed from creature to spawn, of arrows in the night woke in them.

Her dark leather skirt sported green apples, her bronze mail gleaming and her embroided leather plate scarred with much weather. She was a well seasoned fighter.

"Hello. Where fare you traveller?" she says, coming across a mage, grey eyed with distant gaze. He does not heed her but makes for a popporing in the shrubs.

She tries again. "Mage! Are you new here?"

The mage strikes the bushes a few times until a plop sounds and some five jellopy pieces scatter.

She tries with a bit more attitude. "Oi! Blinky! Are you deaf or something? Hey!"

But the mage just ignores her with his emotionless, if not soulless face. To her astonishment, as he walks away from the jellopy, the pieces rise up, in one bunch, and follow to him and into his pack as he continues to hunt.

"Neat trick!" she says. "That would save me a lot of hassle bending over a lot for all those perverts. Where did you learn to do that?"

The mage doesn't answer and continues on his way, spying out a Faber crawling seamlessly along.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. What a jerk…" Yamaha grunts, launching an imaginary arrow at his butt. "If I could only just…!" she sighs, heading to the island of Izlude to stock some arrows.

…

"A jug of your best ale man!" says Yamaha, slapping some coins on the table.

"Umm… This is an equipment shop…" says the storekeeper.

"So it is, get me my arrows worth thanks!"

"Right away maam." he says, registering the cash and whistling to the assistant to get some arrows. "Won't be long. Next?"

"Wish to sell… Gain money…" says the spearman behind Yamaha, barging his way through. "Have items… Wish to sell…"

"R… Right away sir!" says the man, seemingly nervous. He busily counts the large amount of loot, primarily jellopy, and starts to deal the cash. Meanwhile, Yamaha gets her arrows and packs them, staring oddly at the stranger.

"Here's the money sir." says the storekeeper, and the spearman snatches it away. "Have a good…" but he is already gone. "Day?"

"Strange folk these are that are in the hood these days." says the assistant, sweeping the floor. "Bad times brewing for sure!"

"Strange if not a little scary…" says Yamaha to herself. She notes the lifeless grey eyes that the man shared with the mage she met earlier, as if all their soul was drained and replaced by a never ceasing jellopy machine. "I hope it's not contagious!"

…

She steps outside to see a brawl, a very one sided brawl. A strange warrior was holding the grey eyed spearman by his collar, hoisting him off the ground. The spearman made no reply but tried walking in mid air, somehow not noticing the attacker.

"Hey! Put him down!" says Yamaha, but the stranger doesn't notice her either_. "Some people are just so…"_

"Who is your master?" says the stranger, clad in a dark brown cloak and hood. She saw a bow slung across him with a quiver of arrows beside his pack. Strangely he also had a shield, silver and blue with a picture of a crown with a sword. "What are you that lurks in this man?"

The grey eyes stops struggling and looks at the stranger. "Release me… You are in my way…"

"What are you!" he demands again.

"Release me…"

"Is that all you will say?"

"Release me…"

"YOUR NAME!"

"You are in my way…"

"**I am Vionaron, servant of the Most High, wielder of the flame of Daleth! Speak and answer me**!" and a great majesty and power was revealed about him from his head to his toes. Yamaha stepped back and for a moment as she saw the transformation, the grey eyed one faltered and blinked as if in fear, but only for a moment.

"Release me…" continues the spearman. Vionaron glares.

"Hey!" buts in Yamaha. "He doesn't want to talk! Just put the guy down! Ease up man!"

"You stay out of this!" says Vionaron, giving her an angry look. Yamaha is disliking him more every second. "What are you!" he says, ramming the grey eye to the side of the building.

The spearman grabs Vionaron's arms swiftly and strong like a vice. "We are the dead ones…" he says in a tone raspy and faint. "Release us… or die…" Vionaron's expression just gets more tempered.

"Break it up you two!" says Yamaha. "If you want to fight at least do it somewhere else that's not in public! Go get a room!"

"Die…" repeats the spearman and then Yamaha notices smoke coming from his fists where he was grabbing Vionaron. The spearman suddenly screams a call in agony. Looking around, Yamaha realises six more figures had arrived, two mages, two swords and two merchants all with grey blurred eyes.

Yamaha backs away as the figures move in on Vionaron. "What's going on here…?"

Vionaron releases his grip on the spearman, pulling his fists back he punches into the chest, crushing his opponent in to the horror of Yamaha. The other dead ones charge up at him.

Few could match the skill of Vionaron when it came to the sword. With one in each hand he stops the chanting of the mages, notches the axes of the merchants and breaks the swords of the remainder. The air is filled with a strange mist and the bodies lie lifeless.

Vionaron cleans his swords on his cloak and with some pity and remorse coming over his face, stands still for a moment in prayer. Yamaha holds a taught arrow to his head.

"What have you just done?" she says greatly angered. "Do you have ANY idea of what you just DID? MURDERER! Praying cannot rid you of the blood you shed!"

"They attacked me." replies Vionaron. He doesn't make for his swords and holds his palms up, in a gesture of not wanting to fight. "And they are not what they seem." he tries to walk away but Yamaha moves in front with the arrow pointed between his eyes.

"You're staying here until the citadel guards arrive! I'm sure they'll know what to do with scum like you!"

"I'm sure they do." says Vionaron. "Let me pass archer. My fight is not with thee."

"I am Yamaha, archer of the great forests of the north, _Vio_. Now back up and keep your hands where I can see them! Now!"

Vio grumbles but complies, raising his hands he backs to the wall. He was as tall as Yamaha, with dark hair with a slight green sheen to it. Two long bits at the front protruded like floppy bunny ears. He wore a short poncho over his chest over a black vest and white shirt. His pants were battle worn but what caught her eye was his gear.

Two swords, a shield and a bow she could see. Assassins used two blades, swordsmen used shields and archers used bows that was certain. Upon his wrists he wore mythril, like his shield, as was his thigh plates and shin high boots. Very richly garbed. She had no doubt the blades were of a similar make.

"We're you looking for a fight Mr. Rich guy?" she says, easing a little.

Vio gets her point. "No… But he is." he says, pointing behind her.

She scoffs at him. "Like I'm going to fall for…"

"D-I-e…" wheezes the spearman, even as he runs up with his javelin, his chest expands like a balloon, healing itself. Vio frowns and closes his eyes as the man prepares to run him through. Yamaha, too shocked to do anything else, shoots the dead one in the head. Apparently he was now a very dead one.

Yamaha trembles as she observes the corpse fall backwards. "By the gods! How did he… What have I…?"

"DOWN!" shouts Vio, and Yamaha ducks hastily to his voice. Three daggers fly from Vio and into the guts of three of the seemingly dead ones who were rising. "RUN!" he commands. Yamaha obeys, deciding to regroup with some other, less hostile adventurers to see what they thought of the whole debacle.

A merchant and the two swordsmen arise next, their sawn limbs healed back on.

Vio grimaces in disgust as a head tilts up back on its socket. He presses a button on his wrist and a grapple iron no less shoots out at the Merchant's face. It is swung around and KO's the swordsmen in a fell sweep and there is quiet again. But even as the mist fades, the spearman stirs.

Soon Vio hears the sound of other slow feet moving his way. It was high time to leave Izlude.

…

"_What am I doing?"_ thinks Yamaha, halting her run across the bridge. The green fields of Prontera were before her, safety in the trees and where other decent folk might help her. She shakes her head. _"This is insane! I'm no coward! I'm the greatest archer there is! I shouldn't be running! Why am I even listening to that guy?"_ and she decides to have a glimpse at what was happening, though none too hasty to see those creepy dead ones again.

Two knights with shaded helmets step on the east exit. Yamaha takes note and strides quicker to the West exit to the town. An assassin with a smiley mask blocks her.

"Hey! Let me pass." she says, hiding her fear with anger. The two knights continue to approach behind.

"You are… in my way…" says the assassin in a toneless drone, much to the agitation of Yamaha. "Die…"

Yamaha falls backwards before two throwing stars can hit her. The knights raise their shields and the stars embed harmlessly. The assassin unsheathes his wrist blades and bears down upon the shocked Yamaha, too confused and bewildered to react. She glimpses back to the knights and thinks she can make out the slight glimpses through the eye slits of shining, pale … grey eyes…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to know you**

**(Maps exaggerated so it takes at least one day to cross one standard map. Fighting is more realistically tuned.)**

Yamaha prepares for the blow but it never comes. The attacker goes rigid and falters. After a brief struggle, the Assassin falls with an arrow through his back. Vio pushes the body aside and fires another arrow at the knights who simply shrug the hits in their heavy armour and broad shields.

"Get up… Yamaha." he says, putting his bow back and strapping his shield. "There are ten others behind me, but they will be slightly delayed. Can you fight?"

"I think I should!" says Yamaha, leaping to her fur shod feet. She draws her rapier blade. "Why are they attacking us?"

"Because we interfered with them."

"You started that! I was only a bystander!"

"Then you interfered with Me." says Vio, drawing a sword. The Knights stop mid-bridge, waiting for the others. "I killed one, so I must be destroyed. And so did you."

"That was by accident! Besides, you killed him first!"

"You register as a threat now, so it doesn't matter a nickel if it was an accident." Vio walks forward, determined to get by the knights before the reinforcements came and routed them. "Stick by and I'll see you out."

"Least you could do for dragging me in." she says, following him. The knights get into battle stance. "What are they anyway?"

"I thought you heard? The dead ones."

"Just don't get in my way hot shot!"

Vio buffets his shield against one knight, pushing him back. Yamaha runs up and ducks so the Knight embeds his sword in the bridge frame. Yamaha holds his hand there and beats him staggeringly hard over the head with the Rapier handle, denting the helm. However, the warrior doesn't even seem to be affected, kicking Yamaha away.

Yamaha doesn't want to, but it seems the fight is to the death. She prepares to tackle him again, but she didn't need to. Vionaron strikes down the knight with a swift blow from behind; not at all honourable, but affective combat.

"We better get moving before the others get here." says Vio. They start running to Prontera fields, off the plateau and straight for the trees. "I know this may sound violent to you, but the only way to battle these 'dead ones' is to kill them, or at least de-commission their body. They seem immune to pain…"

"I'm not used to combating other people…" says Yamaha as they speed into some bushes, Novices walk around obliviously. "But I didn't see the body of the other one up on the bridge? What did you do to him?"

"I pushed him off it. Now quiet…" says Vio crouching beside her. A group of 'dead ones' marches past but do not see them.

It was then, that Yamaha notices Vio had put part of his cloak around her. Not one for that sort of thing, she would have clouted him, but strangely, the cloak seemed to hide them from the dead ones, though no camouflage did it give. The mob passed by and they breathed again.

"Made of elf twine." says Vio, putting his cloak around himself. "Made specially to fight zombies; it hides life force."

"Nifty!" says Yamaha. "So those were…?"

"Zombies; the living dead, yes and no. They can heal themselves; that's new. Some other power is behind them, using them for its own ends." and he tightens his gauntlets. "I don't think you'll be safe until we stop them."

"Long term memory huh?"

"Right."

"They seem so… so…"

"Human? Yes and no."

"Stop saying that!"

"They were other adventurers once. But something overwhelmed them…" says Vio and a shadow seems to pass over them. "Some monster or other being stole their bodies, feeding in a soulless mind, a linked mind to one mind, as from their speech of 'us' and 'we'. That much is certain."

"But who would have the power to do that?"

"That's why I'm here." says Vio. "Come. We have to make it to Prontera, we need information! The crowded streets will also offer some protection."

"You were sent? You knew?" says Yamaha puzzled, following his lead. This was a very quick start to an adventure. "Not saying these weirdos could have done that much without people noticing but…"

"I doubt you'll understand my mission here." says Vio, looking at the ground as he went. "It is not yet time for me to lay my intentions bare, but I will not let this evil go unchallenged!"

"That's the way! A glorious quest!" says Yamaha, always liking a good quest with good warriors, good food, good drink and loot. "Want to recruit others at Pronty?"

"I'd rather not risk the lives of any others." says Vio. "You could lose a lot more than your life on this quest!"

"That's my life." she says smiling. "What did you read from the tracks ranger?"

"What I feared. Heavy yet brisk steps of dead ones, ten or so, but heading to Izulde to my relief. But that means they might have agents in Prontera."

"We can sort 'em out easy with all the other warriors!" she reasons. "Even if they do come back to life, I'm sure they can't last forever! And let's see them try to heal after a good melee Mage attack! It can get pretty awesome in Pronty sometimes!"

"Your attitude has changed a bit." he observes.

"I just thought those guys you 'killed' were real people, with soul and stuff. I hate killers like that. I had no idea they were evil sock puppets. That changes a lot. Sorry I got mad at you."

"That's alright. I wasn't expecting a warm welcome here."

"New to these parts? I figured that from your gear. Where are you from?"

"Another continent across the sea." he says, waving his hand to the East. "But after four days to get my bearings, I know my way well enough to survive. I adore maps and always welcome a good conversation."

"Your luck's in Vio! Pronty's a great place for that kind of thing!"

"Thanks Yamaha. Though I doubt it will be that way soon."

…

Night soon fell and camp fires started to light up the forest at different intervals; some loners, some modest parties and other grand gatherings of true feasting and story telling. Yamaha knew a few of archers there remotely and so they joined one of these larger camps. Vio ate, spoke or drank little to the bemusement of the others. There was also very bad singing, as drunken singers did, but it still felt homely and warm hearted.

"_The road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began_

_Now far ahead the road has gone_

_And I will follow if I can!"_

That was an old one (Many more besides, but a bit… ahem… censored), and Vio knew it well too and accidentally had let that fact slip to Yamaha, who spent the next hour trying to get him to sing. Though not wanting to make a spectacle, he brought out a little reed pipe to join in with others, some with clarinets, small marching drums or trumpets. It was a very merry shindig, much to the despair of weary ones trying sleep nearby.

Bards played their hearts out in no particular order, but the attention was all to the gypsies and dancers gaining everyone's attention. Spinning and twirling to the music in almost hypnotic grace. Acolytes stood on caution to mend those who got too daring near the camp fire.

Vio learnt a lot about Yamaha, though little could be said going the other way. She was very well respected and renowned for her skill and helpfulness. Many owed her their lives, but all she took was friendship (And the occasional share in the loot too). He also sensed there was a bit of arrogance about her, yet she was far too energetic and popular to seem to rebuke.

In Payon she was scouring the dungeons of the un-dead for sport. She was there, saving hard hit troops in the caverns of the ants in the merciless Morroc deserts. She even ventured for a while to Comodo it was said. She had been dispatching spooks in Geffen and her title was **THE Archer of Glast Heim**! Though a fierce one in battle, she often went for easing of her mind, to her place of retreat and where she called 'home', amongst the Bigfoot of the northern mountains of Jolnir. To his note she shared a favourite monster to hunt as with Vio… The Orks.

After the stories, Vio had little doubt (Even after he squeezed the truth out of the pumped accounts) that she would prove to be a great help for him to defeat the dead ones. After a lot of laughing, spooky camp tales, showing off of treasures and a good feed of roast Savage (The boar monster things); they got about their rugs, tents and mats. The watch gladly took Vio's offer and surrendered his post for a nice early slumber.

…

The night is dim lit by the moon and the fading glow of the fire. Vio sits alert, weary and in troubled thought. He had no doubt the dead ones were still at work in the fields, collecting vast amounts of items and money with little or no rest, but now with orders to kill him on sight. He had a mind to leave the company of the campers, so that they might be saved a fearful battle.

"What do you make of it watchman?" whispers a Mage to Vio, not able to sleep for some noise in the land. "Those sounds are too noisy for the monsters around here! Chon-chons I would recognize easy, but these?" Vio doesn't answer but continues to listen.

"Heavy feet, the occasional pop of a popporing or rip of a fabre. It's them alright." whispers Yamaha getting beside them. "Shall we wake the others?"

"I don't think we need to…" whispers Vio. "I do not think they want to do much fighting at all. Us two? Yes, but this many? I do not think so. They're mission seems to be discreet. Not so fast and not so close to Prontera. I wouldn't worry until the camp disbands and when we are on our own."

"Not on your own surely?" says the Mage, though not quite knowing what was tracking them, he knew from the sound it that it was dangerous. "A good dozen of the group are heading to Prontera if you want to follow them? I'm going to the ant hill myself."

"That sounds good." says Vio and he ponders for a while. "Yes. We will go with them; safety in numbers. Thank you for that. I'll go wake the next watch. I think I can sleep peacefully for a while now with that in my mind."

"If you actually joined the conversation at dinner, maybe you would have learnt that sooner and be sleeping sooner besides!" points out Yamaha. Vio rolls his eyes. "And don't you roll your eyes at me Vionaron! I'm your partner in crime now!"

"God save me…"

After waking the next watch, Vio climbs a tree to roost and Yamaha huddles up in her blanket at the base. But the Mage looks back doubtfully at the forest and the plains, puzzled and perhaps now a little afraid. Surely nothing so dangerous can be so secret? He consoled his nerves on that and went back to his tent. A pair of grey eyes flashes in the dark, but the watch is still rubbing his vision in half slumber.

…

"I can't sleep…"

"Glad to share it…" says Vio, throwing some leaves down at her.

She climbs up to a separate bough of the tree. Hitting him lightly with a twig. "I feel like they're out there watching me."

"They are."

"Oh… well it's good to know I'm not imagining things either!" she sets herself secure in a cup of branches, laying a blanket below and a cloak over herself. She was used to uncomfortable places to rest, but it was the eyes that bothered her. It then came to her that, even if they were stronger than their enemies, they would sooner or later be overwhelmed by their seemingly immortal and untiring forms. A hopeless fight. "What am I going to do?" she thinks aloud.

"Just think that you're enjoying a nice ride through the fields of your homeland." says Vio, trying to remember his dream. "Springy, fresh grass thick under your feet, to roll in and bask in the soothing, warm rays of the sun. Your friends and family are with you. Blue skies, good times and darkness only but a distant memory as you lie back and look up to make shapes of the blessed clouds going by…"

"I prefer the mountains, the forests…" says Yamaha, breathing deep. "To be breathing the brisk air arising above the clouds. Setting on strong foundations of solid stone on heights so great; the whole world is beneath your feet. New lands to open the mind; new sights, new smells new sounds. Hearing the call of many birds whistling in the canopy of the living, green canvas's of the forests. Trunks to lean upon and to wonder at the ages that it must have endured in its life from seed to the shoot, shoot to the sapling and sapling to the sire of the forest…"

"Been there…"

"Done that…"

There is quiet for a while. Yamaha still is not able to sleep, if not feeling more restless to leave for her mountains again. She shuffles uneasily on her branch, strong and sure was the cot of branches, yet still a fair way up. Vio notices and starts to hum a slow, soothing tune, then sings softly…

"_El Shaddai, El Shaddai,  
El-Elyon na Adonia,  
Age to age You're still the same,  
By the power of the name.  
El Shaddai, El Shaddai,  
Erkamka na Adonai,  
We will praise and lift You high,   
El Shaddai." _

Yamaha didn't know the language, but her eye lids seemed to as they closed heavily as he hummed.

It was an old lullaby Vio knew, sung from his mother to him, and when he forgot her, from his cousin who still remembered. A child Yamaha seemed to Vio, and he hoped that he could get her out of the mess he was consciously bringing himself into. He smiles though; knowing that at least she is now sleeping peacefully…

"You should have sung at the barbeque for sure…"

"Go to sleep Yamaha…"

…

**Chapter 3**

**Flight to Prontera**

**(Maps exaggerated so it takes at least one day to cross one standard map. Fighting is more realistically tuned.)**

By the time they woke up… many hadn't; so they were obliged to wait until noon until the groaning, yawning or recently sober men and women could get their act together. It was times like these Vio appreciated that he didn't drink. Yamaha had an icepack to her head (Supplied by a now fair bit wealthier, frosty mage).

The turnout for Prontera was disappointing, even if they only expected a dozen or so. Three they couldn't rouse from deep slumber, another four decided late to go south, to Morroc. Three had gone off already. This left another three; two were novices and one swordsman, Kailee, Jass and Rice respectively, who were what was left of the troop to Prontera.

Kailee; she was a bimbo-ish novice who only killed ugly creatures. Her blonde locks glistened like a supermodel. Jass was a very new adventurer and so he was wary of even fighting Roda Frogs by himself, his green hair resembling a feather duster.

Rice, a tall woman, was a lot more courageous and a much more experienced fighter, but scraped every bit of money she could get; popping every popporing she could see to the dismay of Kailee. She remembered Yamaha from a fight in Payon. She brandished a scimitar and round shield. She wore a short red top which exposed her navel and leather loin and skirt cloths with metal plates. She wore her thick purple hair in a pony tail with a bracelet of polished ork fangs around her neck.

After a small breakfast (Or rather now lunch) of some left over ant eggs, they set off as quickly as they could under the pressures of Vio and Yamaha, dark clouds ushering them on.

"God speed!" waves the mage from the night before. Vio waves back.

…

"Sure that they weren't just Doppelgangers?" says Rice, walking briskly to chop a chon-chon. "I hear they're pretty viscous." they had heard an account of the dead ones from Yamaha during the story telling yester-night. She slices the bug and takes its shell.

"They are somewhat alike. I've fought one before." nods Yamaha. "But these ones are different, almost Zombie like yet they can heal themselves completely!"

"How many are there?"

"It's hard to tell. But we added up sixteen when we were fighting at Izulde, about ten heading there, not to mention some lingering round the camp. And Vio reckons that some might be prowling in Prontera itself. Isn't that right Vio? Vio?"

She looks around and sees he's paused, starring to the trees. The others halt.

"See something?" she says, walking to him. She sees his hand tight on his sword handle. She takes her bow in hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." says Vio, walking again. "There was one in the trees, a few yards away; grey eyed and emotionless. It walked away when I noticed it."

"Should we have followed it? Stopped it from getting others?"

"It could have been a trap to follow it. They seem to communicate through the same mind, so I think it is well known to them all where we are and which direction we are heading."

"We'll be intercepted for sure!" says Jass, sweating and they all walk faster. "Maybe we should have asked some of the others to help us at the camp?"

"I do not believe that this fear is well founded." says Rice. "If they knew of the camp, then they would have surrounded the camp by morning, why wait to give you a head start to Prontera?"

"It's less than two hours till Prontera though if we run." says Kailee, slightly worried. "I'm not sure if I'm up to that."

"We'll have to try." says Yamaha. "Vio has a good sight, so I believe him in what he saw was true, yet Rice did have a good riddle to answer there."

"If they hemmed us closer to the camp, then we would have been able to form a sortie with others." says Vio. "That's how I interpret it. Perhaps, even, they have formed at the gates already, making entrance impossible?" Kailee and Jass look uneasily at the woods.

"Now you're just trying to frighten us!" says Rice, less convinced. "I have not seen any of these dead ones, though you claim them to be everywhere. I do not think there is enough true danger to worry us this day. What you fought was probably just a Doppelganger with little doubt. We have nothing to fear at the gates of the city."

"Do Doppelgangers fight in packs?"

"It could have been a rift in the borders of good and evil. It happens in Prontera sometimes."

"Maybe, but for fear of rain or foe, we must make haste."

…

The rain clouds had gotten a lot heavier since they set out, yet they did not burst but continued to menace them with a cold and dreary scene. They passed a few groups heading to and from Prontera, both they eyed carefully. At the first sign of another group heading to Prontera, Vio spoke…

"The enemy has nothing to warrant against you three." he addresses Kailee, Jass and Rice. "If you stay with us, you bring danger on yourselves. You can join one of these other groups if you want to, or just slacken off far behind or pressure yourselves before us so you are not seen in our company."

"Then why don't WE just take another path then; if we bring so much danger on others?" says Yamaha. "We'd threaten everyone on the road!" the others agree, looking at Vio with some grudge.

"No other path can take us there quicker," says Vio. "And look to the left." he points.

They all glance and see a line of warriors, walking along. Their eyes turned towards them as they quickened pace. Mage, Archer, Crusader, Hunter and others, about two dozen with more coming slowly. Rice started to believe.

"Kailee." says Vio.

"Yes?" she replies with a bit of fear.

"Drop back a bit, just a few steps. Do not fear. The first one who turns to you will have an arrow through them." he says, holding up a loaded bowstring. Yamaha also has an arrow ready in her fingers.

Kailee nods and starts to slow down. Jass joins her in hand. They are soon about a yard distance from Vio or Yamaha, and the dead ones do not respond to them.

"Follow them Rice." says Yamaha. "Keep them safe. They are but children in war."

"Who will help you then?" Rice says. "Plainly there is evil afoot and good money to earn besides. I won't flee to let you suffer on your own either."

"I'm sure we can manage ourselves."

"But can you manage these rogues? Every little bit helps Yamaha. I'm helping you, even if it means I have to fight the horde myself!"

"_Then… You must also die…"_ come the chorus of the dead ones.

The trio start to jog. They do not speak, but it is clear that Rice has to stick with them from now on.

…

Jass and Kailee get far enough to escape to the wild, with hearts beating hard and heavy laden after leaving their comrades.

"I feel so helpless sometimes…" sighs Jass. "I can never do anything brave!"

"Yes you can." says Kailee. "You came to help me though you weren't asked. You'll make a good Knight yet!" and she smiles to him. He brightens for a brief moment.

"I hope they can escape…" he says looking back. The dead ones now out of sight, but still in their fears.

"I hope so too."

…

The three break for the last mile to Prontera gates.

As he ran, Vio looked over to both sides of the track. Dead ones were running along with them, slowly merging to the track as well, but that was not why they had doubled pace. Far behind, yet gaining were Knights, mounted on Peco steeds, charging up to run over the heroes. Vio loads his bow.

"Heads up!" shouts Yamaha, and they uneasily dodge arrows from the bushes; dead archers shooting as they ran, arrows whistling before, among and behind them. One arrow bounces off Vio's gauntlet.

Rice's shield is prickled with arrows. "Get to her other side Vio!" she shouts, and he does so, protecting Yamaha, who had no barrier.

"Time to counter." says Yamaha, catching an arrow and pulling back her bowstring, heedless of the dark clouds, nor the bump or speed of her flight. She welcomes a smile. "THIS is archery Vionaron!" and she lets loose a sniper of a shot, fast, steady and well timed to fell one of the archer pursuers, despite the many trees whizzing by. Vio was impressed.

As she continues to fire, Vio slings his shield over his back again and uses his bow, not fearing the arrows around him. He has less luck, more with timing than trees, but does manage to hit three after spending all his arrows; Yamaha hit ten, with only two arrows wasted.

As the last arrows flew, swordsmen, thieves, crusaders and other hand weapon specialists roared in to the path beside them.

Vio losses his bow and draws his sword upon a merchant. Rice also pulls out her own blade and fends the other side. Yamaha loads her bolts to her crossbow. Though it may take half a minute to load a crossbow while standing still, Yamaha could do it in fifteen while running. A bolt pierces through the armour of a crusader like a bullet through tin.

Dreadfully tired, all three have dealt with the on-foot pursuers, but are pressed for energy. Soon the riders behind them are well in sight, spears forward and beaks snapping.

"I can't go on!" pants Rice and she begins to falter. She was more heavily armoured than the others. Vio let fall his sleeping rug and empty quiver, but was reluctant to pass any of his metal gear, which was not much more than cloth weight to him. Rice had to let go her shield and Yamaha, her quiver and cumbersome crossbow. "You guys go on…" she pants and disappears from their company.

"No!" shout Vio screeching to a halt and running back, firing his grapple hook. Yamaha also turns around, sweeping up the rapier from her boot strap. The iron grapple dismounts a rider; the peco runs to the trees. Yamaha dodges another rider, but is unable to score a hit. Rice battles sword to the spear of a mounted knight, hitting it from his hand and then taking his leg and half his saddle with a horrific slash.

Another four riders charge through them, and to their dismay, a spear hits Rice in the arm. She shouts in pain, but takes out the legs of a mount, to send the occupant flying. Yamaha makes sure he doesn't get up in too much of a hurry.

Vio grabs onto a spear and vaults another one down, taking the saddle himself. Yamaha does likewise.

"Get on Rice!" says Yamaha, but Rice has already smacked the rear of her steed, so she is fast flying to Prontera.

"It's too late!" says Rice, holding her sword gravely, looking back to see the horde approaching. Her wounded arm is limp and stained by her side. "Get going!"

"It's never too late!" says Vio, he leans over and grabs her good arm.

He has lifted her half way up when suddenly, the last peco rider rams into her from the other direction, straight from his grasp. She rolls up to her feet and stabs the peco which falls with a crash. Before the dead one can pull out its sword, she takes him out.

"GO!" she screams, and she is surrounded by the horde, regenerated and caught back up to them. A sword slashes once but does not rise again…

With great reluctance, anger and hate for himself, Vio goes full speed to Prontera gates, already in sight, yet shrouded in the haze of a low lying cloud of grey mist…

Now there was a death on his conscience; though it was not the first or the worst; he was seething great rage. Whatever dark power was at work in this land; he was more determined than ever to stop it.


End file.
